Nab Woodley
Nab Woodley was a multiple-use name, a neoism informally adopted and shared by some people. Although the words 'nab Woodley' was used in a sentence in the detective book, The Bradshaw Mystery, published in 2000 and written by John Waddington-Feather, it was basically a pseudonym used by the group when sending emails to Peel. Nab Woodley was a merger of the names Noel Lobley and Ben Wood, both members of the group. The group was formed after Peel mentioned on air that he was not fit to personally deliver records to competition winners. Therefore the group with Peel's blessings took over the task in collecting the records from Peel Acres and sending them personally to competition winners. The ensemble also did extra chores for Peel such as sorting out his record collection. Links To Peel The Nab Woodley's helped Peel in various tasks free of charge, such as sending out records to prize winners, providing a cockerel on his birthday, where he named it Nab after the collective; sorting out his record collection in Peel Acres and also travelling to Kenya to buy over a hundred 7" singles that Peel made an appeal on his radio show. The group were first mentioned by Peel in the early 00's and their connection to him ended after his death. Mentioned In Shows ;2002 *March 2002 (FSK): Peel mentions that a collective movement called Nab Woodley have done quite few things for his programmes, including distributing prizes to people, taking a bunch of records to a person living in the west coast of Ireland and also travelling to Kenya to buy records for him after he made an appeal a few months ago for 7" records from Kenya on his show. Nab Woodley brought 168 Kenyan records to him and so far has listened to two of them, one of them gets played on the show from Orchestre Sentima. *26 June 2002: Marko from Belgrade emails John to thank him for the boxes of surplus 12" singles that he won in a competition. They were delivered by the Nab Woodley collective ("Noel, Howard, Ben and Matt"), who coincidentally also contact John asking for a dedication for their new Serbian friends. *10 July 2002: Peel mentions that the Nab Woodley gang had come to Peel Acres last weekend to start putting his CD collection into some sort of order, "and have promised to continue doing so until they are all sorted and I can find records that I want to play in the programme." *24 September 2002: Peel receives an email from Serbia, sent by the Nab Woodleys. He mentions that they had taken a couple of boxes of surplus 12" singles from Peel Acres to donate to the B92 radio station in Belgrade. *October 2002 (FSK): Peel plays a 7" Kenyan record by Orchestre Semi Amor that was given to him by the Nab Woodley collective amongst the 168 Kenyan records bought by the group. *23 October 2002: Noel of the Nab Woodleys is in the studio with Peel. *24 October 2002: John tells the sad tale of Nab the hen, who had died on Monday. Nab had been a birthday gift in August from the Nab Woodley people. Nab, it is said, "always looked rather dejected, I must admit, and not entirely at home in our garden." When Nab died, it was discovered that she wasn't a hen at all, but a cockerel. John suspects that their other cockerel who is dominant and aggressive may have been giving him a hard time. The Chania River Boys song is dedicated to him, as he was reportedly very keen on Kenyan music. External Links * Wikipedia (Neoism) * John Peel and Nab Woodley: A personal history Category:People